The hidden one
by Athena2809
Summary: Megumi is a young woman with a terrible past what will the future bring to her. She has been givin the nick name Morana-death. It seems to follow her what will happen to the young woman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but the characters and the story line is mine.

Megumi's pov

She stood in front of a door that she has worked for so long to be there. _I don't think I can do this_, she thought, _I can do this I can do it here I go._ She walked through the door and a bunch of girls screamed hurting her ears.

One of the girls tried to put a fake sutra on her and when it didn't work she said "it is not wise to pretend that you have miko powers. If you do you will create many enemies in this school."

They all just kept staring at her, "oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am Megumi and I am the new student at this school. I think it would be wise to put a magic barrier around this room."

One of the girls asked, "Why?"

" It is not safe for human females during youkai mating season" Megumi answered.

Shizuka's pov

_All the girls in this room are quite jumpy, well it is __youkai mating season and most of the guys have been trying to attack us, _Shizuka thought. She was takin out of her thoughts with ear pricing screams went through out the room. One of the girls whom thought she was a miko put a fake sutra on the girl that just entered the room.

This girl spoke, "it is not wise to pretend that you have miko powers. If you do you will create many enemies in this school."

The girls stared at this new comer who had spoken with such truth in her words. This girl was about 5'3" with long black hair that went to her thighs; she had such big beautiful green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. She was wearing a simple t-shirt with blue denim jeans and another thing caught my eye was that she had a lip ring on the right of her lips. There was one more thing it looked like a tattoo.

The girl spoke again, "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am Megumi and I am the new student at this school. I think it would be wise to put a magic barrier around this room."

_Megumi speaks of wisdom beyond her years and she knows of the situation we are in. She knows more than the average human I believe I can trust her._

Once again Shizuka was takin out of her thoughts when someone asked a question, "Why?"

Megumi answered, "It is not safe for females during youkai mating season."

Megumi's pov

_I wonder why these human girls know so little of youkai. I thought with the type of school they were in they would do some research on youkais sigh I guess not then I will have to explain it to them._

"The reason it is not safe for us here without a barrier is that most of us humans would not live through youkai mating and the reason most humans wouldn't live is because of how rough they can be. If there are any objections to me putting up a barrier say it now."

There were murmurs throughout the room deciding if they would whether or not they trust me. No one said No said so I got into meditating position and did a silent chant in my head to create a barrier with my miko powers. Throughout the night there were many attacks on my barrier but most of them learned their lesson after being purified somewhat by my barrier. _I wonder who I can trust with my secrets oh she looks worthy of keeping them. Oh she has a canceling spell on her she must be a youkai. Hm she is quiet and conserved. Let's see what her eyes can tell me..._ her eyes met with the girl's eyes. _ I see trust, loyalty, kind, caring and lots of knowledge._

Megumi broke the eye contact and said, "I believe there will be less attacks soon so you all can get some rest."

Megumi noticed all of them relax and all of them went to sleep except for one. There was an eerier silence and every once and a while a hiss of pain from an attacker.

Megumi broke the silence, "Who are you? I am Shizuka and I am a first year student."

Megumi pondered for a moment then asked, "Then why do you wear a canceling spell that is knowledge of a third year."

Shizuka looked puzzled," how can you see the canceling spell? The knowledge of that is beyond that of a fourth year unless you have one yourself."

_She is right!! No one has ever guessed that I am wear one. She speaks of wisdom. __**No one has ever known because you can't trust people and you are afraid that she will tell other people.**__ She will not because forgiveness does not come easily to me.__** Are you serious? You forgive to people for their mistake it is them that cannot forgive.**__ Go Away she growled. __**Hahaha**__**I can't go away because I am in your mind and we our one.**__ I said go away!! She growled more fiercely._ It had finally resided into the back of my mind.

"I trust you but I will have to tell you another time when there are fewer ears that aren't so eager to hear what I have to say. I have a special gift that is passed down in my family to see any magic that is used and even can see canceling spells." Megumi answered.

Shizuka said," I believe you will tell me when you are able and I will tell you when I am ready for now lets us sleep."

Megumi thought…_how can Shizuka trust a complete stranger?__** Shizuka is a good judge of character. **__How do you know? I can be in grave danger if she tells the others.__** You saw what was in her eyes trust kindness. Do not make the mistake of taking one small thing and making it a huge problem your parents knew this so why don't you? **__Don't you dare talk of them let them rest in peace so never bring them up again Megumi yelled to herself. Go the fuck away you are not needed.__** Oh but it does look like I'm needed so no you will have to deal with me hahaha.**__ Go away now!! Megumi growled._

Megumi slept after this and still kept the barrier up to protect the girls within.

**Megumi's dream**

"Where are you mommy" a five year Megumi said in a happy voice.

"I am right here sweet heart," Sakura said," So how does it feel to be five."

"I don't feel any different mommy" Megumi said.

"Oh really let me show you something," Sakura said, "follow me."

Megumi followed her mom into their house her mom led her to the mirror.

"Look at this sweetie" her mom said.

There was a pair a Tiger ears on the top of her head and she had developed a tail.

"Oh my god I love them are they real."Megumi said

"Yes they are just as real as you and me," her mom said

Megumi said, "They our soo cool. I love them mommy."

Sakura said, "Let's show you farther of our new discovery and then you can have you b-day cake."

"ok where was daddy last. Oh yeah he was in the library. Let's go mommy."Megumi said.

"ok honey Let's go." Said her mom

Megumi bounced up and down while walking so excited to show her dad that she had gotten her ears and tail. She hummed happily to herself. _I wonder what mommy and daddy have gotten me this year.__** I think this will turn out badly.**__ Who are you?__** I am you, your inner beast I think what you don't want to hear. **__Yeah because my b-day will not turn out badly just you wait and see._ With that they had walked into the library and her dad was look at her he knew that she was talking to her inner beast for the first time.

"hey honey," her dad said," so what have you come to show me."

"look look I got my ears and my tail daddy." Megumi said

"That is soo cool honey has anything else happened so far today." Her dad said

"oh yeah I talked to my inner beast too."Megumi said

"That is amazing," her dad said, "you are quite talented."

"why is that daddy?

"normally age when we hear our inner beast for the first time is when your ten."

"really!!"

"yeah really"

"sweetie why don't you go of and play for a bit."

"Ok daddy"

She turned around and run down the halls and she found her favorite garden and played in it for a while. She noticed that a flower was dying she cupped her hands around the flower gently and she found something deep inside her. She had healed the flower. She needed to show off her new skill to her parents.

"Mommy, daddy I want to show you something come here quick."She yelled

"Ok honey we're coming." Her dad yelled back to her

"Ok what did you want to show us sweetie." Her mom said

"This!!" she said excitedly

She went to an unhealthy flower cupped her hands around it and healed it.

"How did you do that!!" both of her parents said

"I don't know how I did it but I did!" she said

"Did you use your magic?" her mom asked

"no." she said

"Did you use your youkai?" her dad said

"no," she said," did I do something wrong?"

"No honey you didn't," her dad said, " we just didn't know we had miko powers in our family."

"Is that bad?" she asked

"No sweetie that means you have all three powers which makes you a very powerful little girl" her mom answered.

"Ok can we have cake now?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Yes we can let's go have cake." Her dad said

"Yea!!" she screamed all the way down the hall.

She raced to her cake she saw something bad. Her b-day presents had been torn into and they were missing her cake was destroyed. She felts tears coming to her eyes her b-day was ruined and she went to turn around and her parents were being attacked.

"Mommy, Daddy!!" she screamed and that caught the intruder's attention.

He smiled was vile and evil. He said," Are you the talented little girl."

"yes." She said

He raced towards her she lifted her arms and then she heard them men swear. That's when she noticed she had put up a barrier with her miko powers.

She yelled, "get away from my mommy and daddy!!"

Her powers surged through her , the man noticed this and killed her parents.

"NOOOOO!!" she screamed out the top of her lungs and with that the power was released and purified the man and healed her parents. Unfortunately it was too late for them she ran to their bodies and cried.

"Please don't go, I don't want you to go."

"Megumi we will always be with you remember that you will have to release your powers your body will tell you when."

"we have always loved you remember that and stay strong for us sweetie."

With those last her parents died and their young daughter fell into a light depression.

**End Megumi's dream**

I would like comments and review this is my first time writing fan fiction. So please no flames they burn.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for the slow start here is the next chapter!!

Megumi woke up panting. _I did not want to remember that why is fate so cruel.__** If you told someone you might get the closer you need.**__ I thought I got rid of you guess not great.__** That is because you can never be rid of me mwahahah.**__ Fuck off_._** Oh I think I hit a nerve you should not use that langue it will give a bad name.**__ I already have a bad name don't you remember Morana!! So you can shut the fuck up.__** Oooh man that hurt you know I remember. I am a part of you so I know you every thought and wish.**__ Oh shut the fuck up I already know that ever since I was five. __**Ok ok ok I will go but you must think of what I have said. **__Fucking go already. _Finally it was gone.

Megumi finally released the barrier and know to head out for school.

Megumi yelled, "Come on girls wake up. Hurry up we don't want to be late for school!!"

Shizuka asked," would you like to come with me to the principal's office to tell her of what happened and that you are the new student here?"

Megumi answered," why not?"

Shizuka said, "ok let's get going."

They walked the halls of a crowded school in a peaceful silence. _I wonder why Megumi woke up in such a panicked state this morning.__** Maybe she remembered something she didn't wish to remember.**__ I think your right because I heard her talk in her sleep like she was talk to her parents or something like that. You will please go back to where you were. __**I will since you asked nicely this time.**_

"Megumi how do you know so much about youkai?" Shizuka asked

"Well it was the way I was raised my parent knew there were youkai in the world so they decided that I should learn about them." Megumi answered

"I see your parents are very smart to teach you about them and what age did you learn about them?" Shizuka asked

"I was about two and a half when I started learning about them. I know that my parent were very smart to teach at such a young age." Megumi answered

_Oh my did she just were. Oh goodness I just hope she wasn't too young when she lost them._

Shizuka asked, "Were?"

Megumi answered," Yes, I lost my parents on my fifth b-day."

"Oh I'm so sorry I did not mean to bring it up." Shizuka said

"it is alright I think they would have liked you very much."Megumi said

"You really think so?" Shizuka asked

Megumi answered, "Yes really, you kinda remind me of my father."

Shizuka said," Your just trying to make me special aren't you?"

"no I'm serious you're like my father when ever he said anything it held knowledge and a double meaning and you are like that." Megumi Said

Shizuka said, "You must be a very good judge of character because I didn't know I said enough to have someone compare me to someone in their life."

"I didn't have to hear you say anything I could see it all in your eyes they are the gate way to the soul. My parents told I was special but I didn't know how special I was."Megumi said

"Wow you are very talented because even if someone tried to train themselves to do that they couldn't." Shizuka said," by the way we are here."

Shizuka pointed to the office.

"Hello my we come in," Shizuka asked

"Yes you my come in Shizuka" said the principle

"Hello Mrs. Kina I have come to report the attacks from the male youkais."Shizuka said

Mrs. Kina asked, "How much this time?"

"Actually none were hurt."Shizuka said

"What? How?" asked Mrs. Kina

"My friend here put up a barrier for the entire night." Said Shizuka

"That is quite amazing to put up a barrier for long. Did she sleep at all?" asked Mrs. Kina

"Yes she held up the barrier as she slept. I was quiet amazed with this too." Said Shizuka

Mrs. Kina said, "That is a talented friend you have there."

"Thank you."Shizuka said

"Who is this girl beside you?" Mrs. Kina asked

Megumi answered, "I am Megumi and I am the new student that transferred to here."

"Oh thank you for saving many of these girls from harm." Mrs. Kina said

Megumi said," oh it was nothing I knew it was mating season for youkai so I thought it would safe to put up a barrier to protect the girls. Mrs. Kina I was wondering why you don't have uniforms for this school?"

"Well to tell you the truth Megumi I had never thought of it. Since you gave me the idea for them I would like you to design them for me?" Mrs. Kina asked

Megumi answered," I would be delighted to do that for you Mrs. Kina. Mrs. Kina are there any miko's that you know of in your school?"

"No we do not why?" Mrs. Kina answered

"Oh I'm just curious," Megumi said

Mrs. Kina said, "Oh Shizuka and Megumi you two can have all classes off today so you two can make the uniforms."

Both girls said, "thank you Mrs. Kina."

Both girls left the office and they both laughed.

"I can't believe we got the day off just to design the school uniforms." Said Shizuka

"Shhh you don't want anyone to hear the news I will get the shit beat out of me for this." Said Megumi

"Ok what type of uniforms should we do? And what is going to be our school symbol?" asked Shizuka

Megumi answered," the girls will have short sleeved shirts with a short skirt and they guys will have pants with a long sleeved shirt. The symbol could be a crescent moon with a star and a Chinese dragon around the moon and star."

"That sounds great. So what about colors?" asked Shizuka

"Hm it will have to be something that both groups would wear. Oh I got it blue shirts and black pants and skirts." Said Megumi

"Ok that sounds great." Said Shizuka

"Ok so who's room?" asked Megumi

Shizuka said," mine since you don't have yours yet."

"Ok let's do this." Said Megumi

They took many flights of stairs and many long twisting corridors. It felt like hours and both girls were deep in thought.

_I think I should tell her my secrets I believe I can trust her.__** You can if you she reminds you of dad we can trust her.**__ Wow that's amazing we agree on something just don't get used to it.__** Why not her inner beast whined.**__ Because you are my opposite side so there forth we don't agree on much.__** You big meany why don't you ever play fair her inner beast pouted.**__ Whoever said you were fair you get to pop into my head whenever you want. __**Hehehe I like to do that a lot. **__Yeah so go the fuck away for now please. __**Oh you said please this time so I will go…for now.**__ Finally._

By the time Megumi was done talk to herself the where near Shizuka's room. Megumi felt the over load of her powers about to be released. So Megumi visualized the school's symbol and created the symbol on a small patch of cloth.

"Hey Shizuka look at this!" Megumi said

"That is soo cool Megumi!!" squealed Shizuka

"here we are," said Shizuka," my room."

Shizuka's room was painted teal, with blue curtains. Her bed was a water bed the sheets were a dark green. The walls were covered with pictures of her family and friends.

"Shizuka your room is so nice." Said Megumi," um how many students are in the school?"

Shizuka said, "There is 2,000 students here"

"Ok here it goes." Said Megumi

There was a bright blue light coming from Megumi. Megumi had to release her powers this was actually perfect timing and she let the light and her powers incase her. Once Megumi was done the light dimmed done to where Shizuka could see her and what she saw amazed her. There were 2,000 girl uniforms and 2,000 male uniforms made perfectly.

Megumi asked, "so how did I do?"

"You did amazing. How can you do that?"asked Shizuka

Megumi answered, "Lots of practice."

Shizuka said, "hey Megumi I want to tell you something that only me and my family know."

"Yes Shizuka what is it?" asked Megumi

Shizuka said, "you were right about the canceling spells that I have I am a ca-"

At that moment a girl had burst through the door and looked as if she was about to go into a mad rage. At that moment Megumi did a canceling spell on the uniforms because she knew it was going to be about the uniforms.

"Who told Mrs. Kina about uniforms? Who was it?" She screamed

"Why do you want to know?" Megumi asked

"y- yo- your- your Morana!" said the girl in a whisper

Shizuka asked, "Who is Morana?"

"She is, "the girl pointed Megumi

"It's a nick name I got when I was younger I never knew that it had traveled this far." Said Megumi, "and Matata here gave me the nick name. You're a fucking bitch you know that you ruined my fucking life with that nick name!!"

Matata smiled and said, "You were the one who destroyed your life. You killed you own fucking parents at the age of five."

"Don't fucking talk about what you do not know!! My parents were murder you bitch and it was not by me I healed them but it was too fucking late. Never fucking call me Morana again or you will pay." Megumi said with each word her voice getting louder.

Matata taunted Megumi and said," how are you going to make me pay take my parents and siblings away!!"

"No I will fuck kill you bitch that is not a threat that is a promise."Megumi said with pure venom in her voice.

Matata spit at Megumi and said, "You could never kill me you are too fucking weak to do so. The only reason you could kill you own parents is because you snapped."

At this point in time there was a huge crowd right outside of the room. The guys were taking bets on who would win the fight. People were aging Matata on and the others were trying to stop the fight but after awhile they gave up because this was a personal attack from Matata to Megumi or Morana.

Megumi said, "I am not fucking weak because I have seen you faint after doing two fucking spells. Oh I'm soo scared. Oh by the way you were never there so you have no clue how bad I get when I snap!"

"Oh so you admit that you snap and killed your parents!" said Matata

"Yes, I did fucking snap but it wasn't on my parents it was on the man who killed them. you fucking bitch you could never have as much power that I have!! Let me show you what I can do with some of my power."

With that the canceling spell was dropped and showed the uniforms.

"YOU BITCH, I knew it was you who suggested it to Mrs. Kina!!" Matata Screamed

Megumi said, "ah but look at how many I made. I made 4,000 school uniforms for the fucking school show some kindness you fucking bitch. Oh wait you don't know how to be kind because you have been a slutty bitch all you life!!"

Matata said, "Let's take this outside"

"That's fine with me you bitch." Megumi said

Megumi opened up the window and jumped out and ran to the baseball field. Matata on the other hand did a slow stral out of the room to ventured to the field. With that time Megumi had time to think.

_I finally get pay back for all those years of that damn nick name.__** Be careful notice that she is not out here yet.**__ Yes.__** That is because she is getting more to help her attack you sense she knows that you are much powerful then she will ever be!**__ Ok then I will need I can ask Shizuka to come down her. __**Why would you do that?!**__ I would do that because I use my miko powers to up my barrier she will be the only one able to get through.__** Ah you are truly smart.**___


End file.
